


You Are A Stark

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [25]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Love, F/M, Incest sorta, M/M, Mother Catelyn, Stark Family, Taking the black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Catelyn realizes that Jon is a Stark now she must tell him that.





	

Title: You Are A Stark

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Ned/Catelyn, and Jon/Robb./p>

Characters: Jon Snow, Eddard Stark, Catelyn Stark, Arya Stark, Sansa Stark, Bran Stark, and Rickon Stark.

Summary: Catelyn realizes that Jon is a Stark now she must tell him that.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Lady Stark." chorused throughout the yard as Jon Snow immediately stopped his purse on Robb Stark to bow to the Lady of House Stark. Despite being a boy at only ten and four, Jon always knew he wasn't allowed the fun, and play Robb was. He was Lord Stark's bastard and he must act with my sense, and know his place.

Robb Stark smiled at his mother as he shoved Jon to stand up but the other boy ignored him until Lady Stark's feet came into his sight. "Jon, come with me."

Everyone grew quiet as Jon Snow yanked his head upwards. Lady Stark never asked Jon to come with her anywhere. She enjoyed going about her life ignoring the boy, and only giving him the usually unwanted looks. Robb stared at his mother in confusion as he glanced down to his half brother. Robb stiffened as he saw the fear in Jon's eyes when he stared back up at him. 

"Mother, why do you need Jon?"

"That is none of your concern. Now come Jon, we have must to do."

Robb opened his mouth to argue but Jon gripped his shoulder giving him a shake of his hair. 

* * *

Catelyn Tully Stark fought the urge to smile as she walked beside Jon Snow. She felt her eldest son's glare into her back as his eyes swore hatred if his favorites sibling was hurt. Jon didn't speak as he kept looking downwards as he walked a few feet behind Lady Stark.

"It was your fifth namesake day and you grew horribly sick. You were asleep for four days not waking up once. Your father was away to handle business with another House. I told him and he rushed back home. As I waited I couldn't help but pray for you. You looked so much smaller than normal in your bed as your hair was slicked to your forehead by sweat. I remember it as if it was yesterday. Robb refused to leave your side through it all, and Sansa wouldn't resist without being near you. I swore to the old gods, and the new that I would make you a Stark if you lived. You did, and I never followed through with my promise. I thought that you would ruin everything I had. I was foolish."

Jon Snow shook his head, "You are not foolish Lady Stark. I am only a bastard, I don't deserve to be a Stark such like Robb and the others."

Catelyn chuckled loudly as she stopped walking. Turning back Cateyln stared down Jon, "Aye but you do and no more of Lady Stark. Call me Cateyln or mom which ever you prefer. When Sansa first started her needlework you allowed her to practice on your clothes despite how badly they turned out. Robb came to you for everything and you allowed helped him even if it meant you weren't give the credit. You were the only one who was able to convince Arya to stop skipping her needlework or you won't take her riding anymore. Bran and Rickon look to you and you are always there for them. Jon, you are a Stark more than you think and I'm ashamed of how I treated you."

Jon ducked his head as Lad-Cateyln sent him a smile. "It's okay La-Cateyln."

"I have a surprise. I talked to your father and he has already sent the letter to King Robert. You are now a Stark if you wish to be one." Cateyln said.

Suddenly Cateyln have her arms filled of Jon Sn-Stark. His dark curls underneath her nose as he hugged her tight before pulling back. "Thank you Lad-Cateyln."

"You are more than welcome Jon. Now go, and tell Robb before he comes looking for you."


End file.
